the_nightmare_before_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shock
Shock is one of the three secondary antagonists, trick-or-treaters, and Oogie Boogie's henchman. In the movie, she is played by Catherine O'Hara, but in the Kingdom Hearts series and Oogie's Revenge, she is voiced by Kath Soucie. She also never wants Barrel. Personality Shock is the most cunning and intelligent of the trio, coming up with the plan on how to kidnap "Sandy Claws". She is aware of her abilities and even says that she wishes her "cohorts weren't so dumb", and acts authoritative at times. She often challenges Lock for leadership, but ends up following his orders, anyway. She is usually quick to patch up any arguments between her and the boys, if not with the nicest methods. She likes helping the Rabbids. Appearance Shock has dark blue, stringy hair and she wears a purple dress and hat, as well as black boots and gloves. She is the only one of the trio who wears a mask without a smile. She's the tallest and the thinnest of the three, her neck is quite long and her nose takes up most of her face. The Nightmare Before Christmas She, along with Lock and Barrel, is first shown in the movie when Jack Skellington summons the trio for their Christmas task, which is to kidnap "Sandy Claws". When told to leave Oogie Boogie out of their plans, Shock giggles and crosses her fingers behind her back like they do. She runs along with Lock and Barrel to their treehouse, and after hearing the boys banter about who wants to kidnap "Sandy Claws", she hits them with her mask and insists they do it together like Jack said. While singing Kidnap the Sandy Claws, Shock helps Barrel trap a bug for Oogie Boogie by cutting the rope and successfully caging it in. She then takes the bug and throws it down the chute to Oogie. Later, she says Lock is stupid with the idea of blowing "Sandy Claws" to smithereens, then suggests getting a box and intriguing "Sandy Claws" enough to look in, and then they'll have him "one, two, three". The rabbids kill Santa. Her next appearance is after their first attempt in kidnapping "Sandy Claws", where they mistakenly capture the Easter Bunny instead. After Jack shows them a small Christmas-tree shaped cookie telling them that was the door they were supposed to go through, Shock angrily looks over at Lock, tells him "I told you so!", then choked him. When Barrel punches her, she lunges after him and chokes him to the ground. However, when Jack scares them to silence them, Barrel and Lock hide behind Shock while they gasp. He tells them to return the Holiday Leader to his own world and she promises with them that they'll "get it right next time". This proves to be truthful, as Shock and the others successfully bag "Sandy Claws" and take him back to Halloween Town. She tells Jack he was heavy and unties the rope to show him to everyone. After Jack tells them to make sure he's "comfortable", Shock and Barrel are clueless on where to take him. After Lock suggests they bring him to Oogie Boogie, she agrees with Barrel and they head back to their Treehouse to bring "Sandy Claws" to the Boogeyman. Shock helps the others shove him down the pipe to Oogie's Lair, then laughs after hearing him scream. Later on, after watching Santa and Sally get nearly killed by Oogie, she is scared by Jack and the trio leaves to inform the Mayor that he is still alive and not dead. She, along with Barrel and Lock, are by the Mayor's side when they fetch him to bring him back into Halloween Town. She later joins the others on the ride on the Mayor's hearse back into Town, waving at the citizens and later participating in the snow play. The Pumpkin King Shock makes an appearance in the prequel video game, "The Pumpkin King", where she, Lock, and Barrel are first seen talking to Oogie Boogie about Jack Skellington, who explains that he runs the town and he's the scariest. When Oogie asks them if he's scarier than him, she and the others fail to respond and he tells them to be quiet. He then gives them the assignment to get Jack and bring him back to his Lair, saying it's about time that they met. She and her cohorts come back saying that they captured Jack, but when Sally comes out of the bag, Oogie is confused and tells them they were supposed to bag Jack Skellington. The three get into an argument about who she is and begin fighting each other, where Shock starts to choke Lock. They're then broken up by Oogie, who says that he'll show him and his town what he is capable of. As explained by the Mayor, Shock and the others are racing around Halloween Town, up to no good. They later trap Jack in his house, and are ecstatic about getting "Newt Nugget" as a reward, then run off. Later in the game, Shock is seen with the others breaking street lights in the Spiral Hill, then laugh and run off. This causes the town to go dark and no one can see anything. When they're later caught by Jack, one of them accidentally leaves word of their boss, and, presumably Shock, scolds them by calling them a "dimwit". They then flee, and later make a small appearance telling Oogie the elevator is fixed and then leave again. They're found again in their treehouse, and after being questioned on where they took Sally, she and the other two tell that they can't tell him otherwise their boss will whomp them. When they're told it's not their boss they should be worrying about, they run off while he chases after them. They then bump into Jack again, and it is most likely Shock who argues whose idea it was to come that way. One of them assures the other that the room is equipped with all sorts of unpleasant surprises, to which Jack interrupts them. Shock and his cohorts then attack him, but when they lose, asks he not hurt them and confesses Sally is with Oogie Boogie. They give him a "gift" that explodes in his face, and run off again. In the final battle, Lock, Shock, and Barrel aid Oogie Boogie as part of his "bug" bike, and tells Jack that when Oogie rules the town, it'll be theirs to play with. In the fight, Shock is hung low and can launch fire-like balls at Jack. Eventually, when he wins and Oogie is defeated, Shock is seen sinking with the others in the background while their boss is banished from town. Much like Oogie's Revenge, is is unknown what her and cohorts do after the final fight, but they are not shown in the crowd that leaves to celebrate Halloween afterwards, implying they stayed with Oogie in his Lair after his defeat. The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge Shock is first seen plotting with Lock and Barrel to bring back Oogie Boogie, being the first to suggest this idea. Later, she introduces herself with the others in their bathtub to Jack while he is in the Cemetery. After being questioned if they had any involvement with Oogie's return, she plays dumb along with Lock and pretends it wasn't them, but after hearing Barrel hesitant to reply, she hits him on the shoulder. When Jack orders them to restore the town to how it was, Shock denies saying the "fun has just begun!", then leaves with Barrel in the bath tub telling Jack she'll see him later. This, in fact, holds true, as Shock sees Jack again in the Town Square and sends some more baddies his way. After he defeats them all, she decides it's time to scram and leaves. However, when Jack goes into Finklestein's Tower, she meets with him again yelling from high above wondering when he'd show up. She tells him to try and reach her, claiming it's fun and that she's having a "ball" before launching a gigantic steel one his way. She then tells Jack she doesn't want to "crush his spirit, just his body!". When Jack gets past her traps and successfully reaches her on top, she apologizes to him waving a white flag on her broomstick telling him she was just playing a trick. But when he doesn't respond and goes to walk away, she chases after him before he stops her and orders her to stop working for Oogie Boogie. She promises not to, but then crosses her fingers behind her back. Shock joins Lock and Barrel when they taunt him in the Pumpkin Patch, then leaves with them shortly after. But later, on the Mayor's roof, she and the others tell him they're playing and winning, then participate in a "rooftop rumble" and attack Jack once more. When they get defeated, she and the others are cornered by Jack until they reach a button they press to send him through a black hole. She and Lock and Barrel are not seen throughout the game again, so it is never revealed where they are during or after Jack's final battle with Oogie Boogie. Gallery __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Halloween Town Residents Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Reformed Category:Kids Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Citizens